1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory, and more particularly, it relates to a memory such as a mask ROM.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mask ROM is generally known as an exemplary memory, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-275656 (1993), for example. In the exemplary conventional mask ROM disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-275656, a transistor including a source region and a drain region is provided every memory cell. This exemplary conventional mask ROM sets data stored in each memory cell in response to whether or not a second-layer contact hole is provided for connecting the drain region of the memory cell with a wire.
In the exemplary conventional mask ROM disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-275656, however, the memory cell size is disadvantageously increased due to the transistor provided every memory cell.